Love Game : Greed
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Aku adalah manusia yang tidak kenal dengan kata puas. Aku merasa tidak cukup kalau dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Aku mau dia. Seutuhnya. RIREN! Drabble.


_Aku adalah manusia yang tidak kenal dengan kata puas._

_Aku merasa tidak cukup kalau dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku._

_Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku._

_Aku mau dia._

_Seutuhnya._

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Love Game : Greed

Cast :

Levi

Eren Jaeger

Genre : Romance / Crime

Warning **: Shou-ai, AU, Maybe OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : SnK © Hajime Isayama

Listening : Len Kagamine – Bloody My Doll

.

.

.

Aku duduk di tahun kedua di Sina _International Highschool_. Namaku Levi. Terkenal sebagai anak yang pintar, kaya dan yah—kata-kata yang menggambarkan kalau aku ini adalah anak yang sempurna dimata semua orang. Kepintaranku sedikit di atas rata-rata karena aku menduduki peringkat ketiga dari seluruh murid tahun kedua di sekolah ini. Peringkat pertamanya diambil oleh teman kecilku, Erwin Smith dan peringkat kedua dipegang oleh saudara angkatku, Hanji Zoe. Puas? Tidak, tentunya. Aku yakin, aku akan menduduki peringkat pertama di ujian selanjutnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Kalau bicara soal _fans_—ah, mereka cukup banyak. Walau tak sebanyak _fans_ dari adik kelasku—Eren. Yah, Eren adalah pemuda yang tampan dengan perangai yang cukup aneh. Selain karena dia supel, terkesan kasar dia juga sering—ah, bukan—sifatnya yang satu ini benar-benar buruk. Dia SELALU mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dengan kata lain—_stalker._

.

.

.

Pukul 22.30 waktu sekitar. Salju masih turun dari atas langit perlahan-lahan. Aku duduk dengan secangkir teh hitam hangat tanpa gula kesukaanku di sebuah _café _yang terletak di sudut kota. _Café _kesukaanku saat musim dingin karena di sini mempunyai penghangat ruangan yang sangat bagus dibanding dengan _café_ lain. Aku melihat ke arah pintu _café_ yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Eren Jaeger yang masuk dan berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Dan, dia duduk di tempat yang jika ditarik lurus akan sejajar dengan tempat dudukku. Kedua mata hijaunya menatapku kemudian senyuman tipis malu-malu tersungging di bibirnya.

'_Sial.'_ Aku merutuk dalam hati.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan ke arahnya setelah sebelumnya aku menyuruh pelayang untuk memindahkan tehku ke meja yang sama dengan Eren. Sejak aku bangkit tadi, aku melihat matanya yang tertuju terus padaku. Benar-benar khas penguntit.

"Le-Levi-_senpai_!"

Dia terlihat gugup saat aku mendaratkan bokongku di atas kursi yang nyaman itu.

"Hn?" Aku menjawab seadanya. Kulihat wajahnya sekilas—terlihat memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Levi-_senpai_ sedang apa di sini?"

Ah, bisanya dia bertanya begitu. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian?

"Aku? Menguntitmu."

"A-apa?!"

Dia terlihat gelagapan. Konyol sekali. Lama kutatap wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Aku mencoba menggodanya sedikit. Tanganku terulur untuk mengelus pipinya yang terlihat mulus dan merah seperti _strawberry short cake_ itu. Dia terlihat terkejut dan mencoba berkata sesuatu, tapi ditutupnya lagi mulutnya itu.

Kali ini aku menggeser posisi dudukku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tidak peduli jika ada pelayan _café _yang melihat kami, toh, _café_ sedang sepi dan pelayannya mungkin sedang istirahat di belakang. Kudekatkan wajahku dengannya untuk menatap kedua bola matanya lekat-lekat. Dia menghindari tatapanku. Menggemaskan.

"Naa, Eren." Panggilku dengan nada rendah dan seksi, mungkin.

Dia menoleh sedikit ke arahku lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kulihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup mungkin.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menguntitku? Kau menyukaiku, hn?"

Kali ini dia mendongak karena kaget. Masih gelagapan seperti tadi, dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda dia mengakui dan mengiyakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Berarti dia sangat menyukaiku.

"Begitu? Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu."

Ah, dia seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan ketika dia menatapku dengan pipi yang menggembung seperti ini.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Levi-_senpai_."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Langsung kutarik lengannya agar dia lebih mendekat padaku lalu kukecup bibirnya perlahan. Melumat bibir lembut dan manisnya. Dia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku seakan dia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya padaku sekarang.

"Eren." Lagi, kupanggil namanya dan dia hanya memelukku dengan manja.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya berulang-ulang.

Kudorong perlahan tubuhnya dan dia menatapku bingung saat aku menulis sesuatu di atas kertas yang kuambil dari sobekan bukuku lalu kuberikan kertas itu padanya.

"Ini nomor teleponku. Hubungi aku kalau kau merindukanku," ujarku. "Sekarang pulanglah. Sudah terlalu larut."

Seperti anjing yang patuh pada majikannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari _café_ dengan senyuman ceria sambil memeluk kertas itu erat-erat. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan lalu menghabiskan teh-ku yang sudah mendingin sambil memegang sobekan kain berwarna biru di tanganku.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kututup pintu kamarku yang sengaja kubuat remang itu. Melepas pakaianku dan hanya menyisakan celana pendek yang melekat di pinggangku. Segera aku naik ke atas ranjang lalu meletakkan sobekan kain yang sedari tadi aku bawa di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Aku menatap kamar tidurku yang sudah hampir penuh dengan potret dan barang milik seseorang di sana. Potret seorang bermata hijau dan berambut cokelat halus dengan senyuman yang menawan.

.

.

.

Potret seorang Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
